Cindy Bear
Cindy Bear is a cartoon character created by Hanna-Barbera Productions. She is one of the primary supporting characters of the Yogi Bear franchise as well as a regular in the stable of frequently appearing Hanna-Barbera animated personalities. Cindy was originally portrayed by voice actress Julie Bennett, who reprised the part for most of her appearances from the 1960s through the 1980s.Julie Bennett credits at IMDB.com Personality Cindy Bear is the love-interest of Yogi Bear and a resident of Jellystone Park. She speaks with a pronounced Southern accent, and carries a parasol. Cindy rarely engages in the same antics as Yogi and Boo-Boo and does not share the same antagonistic relationship with Ranger Smith. Her romance with Yogi Bear is typically portrayed as on-again/off-again, with her pursuing him while he avoids and evades her advances. Just as often, however, Yogi is shown to return her affections.Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, Yogi's First Christmas Development Cindy Bear was originally designed by Ed Benedict. One early sketch saw her clad in bonnet, a frill scarf and an apron with an elongated, pointed muzzle.Early sketch credited to Ed Benedict #1 A second sketch dropped all accessories save the frill scarf and shortened her muzzle.Early sketch credited to Ed Benedict #2 Cindy made her debut in the 1961 television series The Yogi Bear Show as a semi-recurring character. Her finalized animation design featured blue/grey fur, a hat, a white frill scarf and a necklace.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoGhQ1XvRhg Warner Bros. Online official video trailer for Yogi's Birthday Party (mistakenly credited as Yogi's All-Star Christmas Caper)] Cindy appeared prominently in the 1964 feature film Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! in which she is kidnapped, spurring Yogi and Boo-Boo to come to her rescue. She was redesigned by art director Iwao Takamoto[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0154587/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! credits at IMDB.com] for the film into the more familiar modern version with light brown fur and a yellow scarf. Cindy has received a few slightly different, one-off redesigns. In Yogi's First Christmas, she was given dark brown fur and white hair, as well as a number of different outfits which she wore throughout the film.[http://www.acartoonchristmas.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/15-yogis-first-christmas.jpg Screenshot of Cindy from Yogi's First Christmas] For the Spümcø short "Boo Boo Runs Wild", she retained her modern character design, but with the blue/grey fur of her original design."Boo Boo Runs Wild" video featuring Cindy Animated media *1961 - The Yogi Bear Show (segments "Acrobatty Bear", "A Wooin' Bruin", "Yogi's Birthday Party") *1964 - Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! *1973 - Yogi's Gang (episodes "Gossipy Witch" and "Mr. Hothead") *1977 - Laff-A-Lympics *1980 - Yogi's First Christmas (voiced by Janet Waldo)[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0199161/?ref_=fn_tt_tt_1 Yogi's First Christmas credits at IMDB.com] *1985 - Yogi's Treasure Hunt (episode "To Bee or Not to Bee") *1988 - Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (singing voice by Linda Harmon) *1988 - The New Yogi Bear Show *1991 - Yo Yogi! (voiced by Kath Soucie) *1999 - "Boo Boo Runs Wild" (voiced by Mary Ellen Thomas) *2004 - Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (episode "Droopy Botox") Comics While only a recurring character in the animated shorts, Cindy Bear featured prominently in the various Yogi Bear and other Hanna-Barbera comics published by Dell Comics, Charlton Comics and Marvel Comics. Cindy made her debut in Dell's Yogi Bear #5, detailing her back story. It is revealed that Ranger Smith had her transferred to Jellystone from Red Oak National Park in a scheme to hamper Yogi's mischief by distracting him with Cindy's persistent wooing. The plot eventually backfires when Yogi succumbs to Cindy's advances and begins stealing twice as many picnic baskets to feed her.Yogi Bear #5 Oct/Nov 1961 She would also appear frequently in the Charlton Comics series, drawn in both her early designYogi Bear #10 March 1972 and her revised design.Yogi Bear #18 June 1973 Cindy also appeared as a participant in Marvel's Laff-A-Lympics comic series. In Laff-A-Lympics #5, she helps uncover a false identity scheme by the Really Rottens. In Laff-A-Lympics #13, she was revealed to be the team's chef during the off season....at least until the eating habits of Grape Ape drove her to quit. References Category:Yogi Bear Category:Fictional bears Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters